


A Valediction

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Professor!Harry, Student!Eggsy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bug都是我的。<br/>本来打算写一片色气满满的纯PWP，结果不把前戏交代清楚我不甘心啊，前半部分就当做是文艺青年蛋西的幻想吧XD<br/>教授！Harryx学生！Eggsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valediction

提及OMC/蛋西，不过只是炮灰（喂

 

轻轻哈出一口气，白雾顿时挡住了Eggsy的视线。  
他没注意到这个自己制造出来的小麻烦，它们总会消散，他只想着如何顺顺利利踏进眼前古老的建筑物里。  
Eggsy裹紧身上的外套与围巾，吸吸冻得发红的鼻子。反正他已经迟到了，就不再乎还走多长时间才能真正抵达课室了，着急根本是于事无补。再说了，Hart教授总能发现他，因为那人总是挺直了身子，永远正对学生，双排扣深色羊毛西装紧贴他略微消瘦的身材。Eggsy修了他两门不同的课程，仅有少数机会见过对方不系领带。  
此刻他只能懊悔自己昨天晚上熬夜复习到太晚，导致早上彻底睡过头。他太害怕这位教授与他的考试了。在没认识到Hart教授的严格与严厉之前，他是个非常非常调皮的学生。不过调皮是一码子事，他依旧担任学院船队队长一职，也未落下过任何课程。唯一违反校规的，大概也只有他在宿舍里偷偷养巴哥犬了吧。他喜欢读书，读各种各样的书，然后形成自己的一套观点，再在课堂上提出来。有时候比他更加优秀的同学会碾压他那些自以为是的想法，Eggsy不在乎，他享受的是教授和其他同学聚焦在自己身上的目光。  
然而，Hart教授却是与众不同。课堂里他不常提问，讲课时他陈述各家观点，极少数时候才会谈自己的想法。Hart教授的做法让Eggsy耳目一新，因为他习惯了畅所欲言，习惯了随时随地举起手，表达自己的观点，也习惯了老师的导向。所以他发现Hart教授不喜欢点人起来回答问题时，首先，他失望了，然而几堂课下来，他开始理解对方的做法。他逐渐学会低调，收敛自己曾经张扬的个性，不过仅限于这位教授面前。然而骨子里他依旧本性不改。等到Hart要求他们上交学期作业时，Eggsy迫不及待地找了本非常小众的荒诞派小说写了论文交上去，他的观点激进又张扬，它是他唯一能大谈特谈的地方。Hart给了他不错的评分，却没了下文，他人生第一次发现自己的拳头打在了棉花上。  
认可，Eggsy知道自己想要Hart教授认可。然而事情却朝着奇怪的方向发展，他越来越害怕这位教授，越来越担心他也许没有自己想得那么优秀。他和Hart谈过两次话，一次是争论某作品的叙述层次，一次有关期末考试。Eggsy有自信，他相信对方记得了自己。然而，不够。他为此苦恼了许久，依旧找不出合理解释。直到一次课堂小测上，他无所事事的视线与Hart教授沉静又老练的目光相撞，却莫名其妙地僵了几秒。随即Eggsy感到突如其来的尴尬，肾上腺激素在一瞬间里爆发至全身。他惊慌失措，赶快低下头，抓起笔假装在考卷上添了几行胡言乱语。然后他明白了，事情不如他所想象得那么简单，他依旧是一个渴望他人注目的男孩，他想要的只是Hart对他的注视。而他一直缺少表现的机会，所以才会在那篇论文上下功夫。等他自己捅穿了自己的小秘密之后，他想到了芭芭拉·卡德兰笔下与贵族青年相爱的卑微少女。他们地位悬殊，却不可抑制地相爱。如此纯洁又梦幻的爱情，这个念头令人脸颊发烫。  
醒醒。他用带着厚厚手套的手摸了摸自己可怜的鼻子。  
现在说什么都晚了，他已经迟到了十分钟。踩上教室木制地板时Hart恰好侧过头，一眼就发现了顶着重重黑眼圈的Eggsy站在门口。  
“你迟到了。”他不疼不痒地陈述。  
“我……”一时间Eggsy竟然结巴起来，“很抱歉。”  
这句话足够了，Hart是个十分讨厌别人找借口的人。所以他能做的只有这些，以谦卑的姿态道歉，甚至可以试试自己可怜巴巴的眼神。  
他扫了一眼Eggsy乱糟糟的头发，难以察觉地叹口气。“你的试卷。”他抽出一叠厚厚的考试卷，Eggsy盯着他，Hart的手指修长，指甲剪得整整齐齐、漂漂亮亮。他艰难地吞咽着。  
三个小时之后，Eggsy头晕脑胀地走出教室。  
有人在身后喊着他的名字。  
“你好？”Eggsy转过身，疑惑地偏着头。他认识对方，一直和他一起上Hart教授的课，是个有魅力的小伙子。  
之后发生的一系列事情比做梦还诡异。Eggsy记得自己点了点头，他晕乎乎的，只想回到宿舍赶紧睡一觉。然而对方像热情的小狗一样，高兴地抱住了他，他发疼的胸口紧压那人温暖的身体。这个时候，Hart和他的助教刚好拿着一大叠试卷走出来，Eggsy赶紧把头埋进对方的脖子里，和Hart错开视线。也正是此时，罪恶感膨胀到了前所未有的高度。

第一次纯粹是个意外。  
Eggsy和他的男朋友都喝多了，然后贴在对方嘴唇上热吻。他被紧紧压在教学楼外的爬满藤条的墙壁上，动弹不得。Eggsy的阴茎早就胀得发疼，他维持仅有的理智，用力推着对方。他想回宿舍，现在是二月份，室外冷得要命，他的外套落在刚才的酒吧了。而Dave——这个自大的混蛋——只顾着自己爽，一味地啃咬着他的锁骨，用大腿激烈地摩擦着他的胯间。  
“放开我，Dave。”他边喘息边说。  
“好的。”恶作剧般，他的男友又把Eggsy的领子拉低了一点。  
Eggsy正准备剪断自己脑子里最后一根紧绷的弦，他看到了那个瘦瘦高高的身影向他们的方向走来。他是如此熟悉Hart的身形，不会认错。他瞪大双眼，来一发野外炮的念头立刻消失得无影无踪。血液里酒精带来的燥热消褪，理性与光明重返。Eggsy低声咒骂了一句，抬起手扣上Dave的后脑勺。“吻我。”他闷声说，然后把对方压向自己。  
拜托，不要让Hart发现是我。他绝望无比地想到。  
隔天上课前，Eggsy吞了好几片醒酒药。整堂课里，他的目光都紧紧追随Hart教授。他没有任何异常的表现，也没用奇怪的眼神打量Eggsy，他顿时松了口气。

第二次也许是故意的。  
Dave来的比往常晚了一会，其他人就占据了Eggsy两旁的座位。他悻悻地挑了Eggsy左后方的空位，无聊地用黑色水性笔笔尖戳着笔记本的纸张。Eggsy 今天带了帽子，他的头压得低低的，戏谑的眼神藏在帽子的阴影里。偷偷笑着，此时Hart拿着粉笔在黑板上写下“印度之行”几个字。然后他转过身，天真地以为自己隐藏得很好，他假装没带笔，向Dave伸出了手。  
看着Eggsy无辜地眨着眼睛，朝自己摊开的手掌时，Dave先是愣了一下，然后立刻翘起嘴角，仿佛了然一切。这是他们之间的小游戏，不常玩，却显得亲密无比。  
他将自己的水性笔递出去，等到Eggsy白皙的手指松松地环上笔杆，Dave伸直了食指和中指，紧接着一弯，恶意勾住了他的食指。他们的指尖互相划过，在对方皮肤上留下一层薄薄的汗液。瘙痒如同难耐的情欲一般令Eggsy咯咯笑了，他感觉到自己的身体在发热。手指收紧，水性笔杆的冰凉质感与刺激的薄荷苟同，他不得不抓紧了那唯一的救命稻草。  
忽然他听到一声咳嗽，带他回到了课堂上。  
等Eggsy惊恐地回过头，Hart却避开了他的眼睛，仿佛刚才什么都没发生。他今天身着浅灰色西装，大概是因为天气回暖的缘故，Eggsy看得出材质比往常似乎轻薄了些。Hart的头发依旧梳得一丝不苟，胸前黑色领带上别着低调的银制领带夹，他好像换了一副眼镜。Eggsy不知道他刚才在讲什么，只看见Hart对着名学生笑了。  
脑袋嗡的一声炸了般，他不再记得一分钟前自己还在和Dave调情，他的眼里只剩下这位绅士般的教授。他想起纪录片里上了年纪的卡德兰女士，她浓妆艳抹，像小丑一样打扮自己。

最后一次发生在Eggsy的幻想里。  
他和Dave分手了，然后随便从酒吧里找了个一夜情对象。  
美国佬为什么要发明波本威士忌这玩意？他怀着这个奇怪的念头和一夜情对象滚上了床。Eggsy像刚脱水的鱼般张嘴喘息，年长的陌生人伏在他的胸前，正用牙齿轻轻咬着他敏感无比的乳头，他的致命点。那人的手也没有闲下来，上上下下摩擦着Eggsy的精神抖擞的勃起。  
因为酒精的作用，Eggsy整个人既暖烘烘又懒洋洋的，心甘情愿地将身体的控制权交到对方手里。他隐藏起来的罪恶感涌上心头，Hart和他相差将近三十岁，他是学院里令人尊敬的教授，而他自己没有获得过任何成就。那些对Hart下流的幻想就是他的天性，越来越难以控制，仿佛脱缰的野马，又像没有主人管教的小野狗。Eggsy的解释是，他是个精力充沛的年轻人，虽然已经过了青春期，但是躁动的余波仍未散去，他会一直、一直渴望自己得不到的东西。  
当眼前的男人低吼着，在他体内达到高潮，Eggsy突然想起这个陌生人的名字了。  
“Harry——”他尖叫。

学院推选Eggsy为毕业典礼上代表学生的致辞人，他一口答应下来，他的母亲和小妹妹会为他骄傲。Eggsy拿着三页致辞稿，在Harry的办公室门口徘徊不定。他十分确信Harry在里面，因为他是看着对方进去的。  
Eggsy已经反反复复修改了好几次致辞稿，他其实用不着他的帮忙，只是想找个借口最后见一面自己朝思暮想的对象。他鼓起勇气走上前，礼貌地敲了敲门，想给对方留下个好印象。Harry的声音从房内传来，他便进去了。教授的办公室仍旧维持着他半年前来时的模样，两侧是红木书柜，中间是整洁的书桌与羊毛地毯。Eggsy注意到书柜里陈列的书籍似乎又多了，他一眼就扫到了一套崭新的007系列小说。  
Eggsy说明了自己的来意，得到对方允许之后，他递出三页稿纸。他多么希望Harry就是Dave，这样他就能用自己的手指故意蹭过对方的皮肤，在不经意间发出诱人的喘息。Harry低头扫视他的稿子，过了很长时间才抬起头。  
“明天这个时候再来找我。”他的声线是那么平静。  
“好的。”Eggsy有点失望，他无可奈何地点点头。  
他转身走到门口，专心品尝着自己的苦涩，他尽力了，然而Eggsy并没注意身后的教授也跟着他来的门口。  
他的手抓在把手上，正往下用力一按，另一只手从他后方伸出来，擦过他的耳朵，紧紧地压住了即将开启的房门。  
Eggsy惊讶地盯着那只手，他终于感受到身后的暖意，Harry正站在他身后。他的身体控制权不再是他自己的了，Eggsy抬起头，向左扭去，Harry低下头，他能感觉到对方的气息扑打在他的脸上。  
“我以为你会再挣扎一下。”教授说道，“现在，张开嘴。”  
他顺从地张开嘴，任命地闭上眼睛，几乎是同一瞬间，Harry的嘴唇就贴了上来。那柔软的触感是一道不可言喻的闪电，使人两腿发软。他想踮起脚，双手缠上对方的脖子，忘情地吻住这个在他春梦中出现过无数次的男人。  
“Shit，”他们中断了这个吻，Eggsy的身体整个儿转过来，正对乱了阵脚的教授。他背部紧贴Harry办公室的房门，唯一的支撑。平日冷静的男人似乎弄丢了自己的自制力，Eggsy咬着下唇，硬生生抑制住了自己的笑声。  
“你想要我。”他觉得自己死去的机体在复苏。  
“你不该和我的另一名学生在教学楼外做爱的。”  
“我没有。”他的嘴角勾起一抹淘气的笑容，摇摇头。那天晚上他们还是回了宿舍。“我们回去了。”  
“但他还是上了你。”  
Eggsy不认为前男友上了他有什么错。但这是什么呢？嫉妒啊。他得意洋洋，伸出手，捧起Harry的脸颊。“可我不是他的，”他踮起脚，温柔地吻了吻对方的嘴角，仿佛在安慰受伤的羔羊。“我不属于任何人。”  
如果要Eggsy来比喻，Harry就是一座难以攻破的城门，不能用强攻，他试过了，失败的教训都可以写满好几卷羊皮纸。  
“Eggsy，”Harry的眼神难以捉摸。“你不属于任何人，却把对我的幻想写满了三张纸，每个字仿佛都在叫嚣着你是属于我的。”  
那只是庸俗的情色故事。他耸耸肩。

他的教授把他放在那张小小的办公桌上，Eggsy脱掉了自己的裤子，上身的运动衫也撩至胸前。他毫无保留仰对着Harry，那人盯着他胸前浅粉色的可爱乳头，却微微皱起眉头。Eggsy不可抑制地笑了，一只手缓缓攀至自己胸前，捏上那敏感之处。“我没去找一夜情对象，他不过是我的幻想罢了。”  
那个人一直是你。  
“Harry，”他不再喊他教授或者Hart先生。“裤子口袋里有润滑剂和安全套。”  
Harry捡起他的裤子，掏出了这两样东西。Eggsy的身体要被对方炙热的眼神烧穿个洞，他进退两难，不知道是否要在此时暴露自己的天性。  
“你也可以选择不戴套操我。”  
“我可以等。”Harry娴熟地打开了一包润滑剂，他是故意表现给他看的。现在他的手指沾满了润滑剂，湿漉漉的泛着光。  
我又不是雏儿。Eggsy气鼓鼓地偏过头。  
“你需要适应期，Eggsy。”Harry俯下身，蜻蜓点水般吻了他的脸颊和鼻尖。“你也不知道我看你多久了，不是吗？”  
操了。  
Harry的自白如同洪水冲刷着他的大脑，无法比拟的快乐感涌上Eggsy的全身，他的心脏扑通扑通地跳得飞快。他的确有想过这只是一次性的性爱，他所有的幻想汇集而成的河流也不如Harry一句话来得凶猛。  
“什么——”  
Eggsy的话语被Harry下一秒的动作斩成两半。他沾满润滑剂的指节突入Eggsy的后穴，另一只手顺着他的腹部向上攀爬，来到他胸前的一点，用拇指揉了揉，力度不大不小，却撩起了Eggsy短促的喘息。“你喜欢这个。”  
是的，他无声地做着口型，浑身酥软。  
“Eggsy，我一直以为你很乖。”Harry的手指开始深入，等到Eggsy适应之后稍微退出一点，然后加入第二根。“而你却不是表面上那般顺从，你在我的课堂上公然和其他同学调情。”  
他不知道Harry将要发出何种控诉，他只记得要弓起身体，主动迎合对方手指的动作。Harry充满恶意地勾起埋在他体内的手指，上帝，Eggsy再也不会去想他那些恶劣的小游戏了。  
“Harry，”他想道歉，给对方一个保证。他抬起一条腿，小心翼翼地蹭了蹭包裹着Harry身躯的西装。这就算是道歉了，剩下的等会再说。  
Harry满意地眯起了眼睛，然后缓缓添进了第三根手指。  
他感觉自己被撑得满满的，舒服的不得了。然而这份舒适下一秒就被闪电式的快感碾碎，那个男人的体内显然有一股破坏Eggsy的欲望，如同医用手术刀一般精准，他的手指抵了Eggsy的前列腺。“我可以不操你，”这句话一下子揪紧了Eggsy的内心，他的视线顿时清晰起来。Harry似笑非笑地看着眼前露出失望表情的男孩。“光用手指让你高潮。”  
他咬住口腔内壁，用疼痛麻痹自己交错的兴奋与嫉妒，赌气般说道：“不需要这时向我炫耀你的技巧。”  
“你的男友有这样试过吗？”  
“前男友。”他纠正，“不，他不会这个。”  
Harry以行动来回复他，他的一根手指顶着Eggsy的前列腺，轻轻一旋。操，Eggsy从未试过这个，他差点尖叫出声。Harry用他的手指在给他最私密的地方按摩，一下又一下，力度并不重。他记得他在网上看过这个，前列腺高潮与射精带来的快感是完全不一样的。  
现在他完全明白了接下来要发生什么事。他会全身瘫在桌上，胸口剧烈起伏，双腿失去知觉，整个意识被海浪般的快感一波一波冲洗，然后变得更加贪婪与欲求不满。不，那样太过了，他抬手抓住了对方的领带，可怜兮兮地恳求：“求你，不要。”  
“撒谎。”Harry并没有因为Eggsy的拉扯而停下手中的动作，他能看出男孩已经乐在其中，他眼中泛着无法磨灭的情欲泪光，Harry所要做的只不过是再推一把。他仅仅加大了一丝按压的力度，就感觉到Eggsy的后穴猛地紧缩。Eggsy绝望地放弃了思考，他小口小口喘息，将注意力全部集中在下半身，然后绷紧了双腿。  
他的脑子一片空白。  
“好孩子。”Harry抽出手指，用另一只手抬起Eggsy的下巴。此刻他深深地沉浸在难以言喻的快感之中，完全没注意的对方已经俯下身吻着他的双唇，和他的舌头翻搅在一起。他只记得自己的阴茎硬得发疼，湿得一塌糊涂的小穴仍旧渴望着眼前的男人能粗暴地撞进来。  
他几乎失去了时间的概念，直到金属扣撞击的声音传来，才将Eggsy带回现实。  
“Eggsy，你想结束吗？”Harry怜爱地帮他撩去遮挡在前额的头发，眼前的男孩把他原本整洁的书桌弄得乱七八糟。  
他睁大双眼，顿时就明白了自己身在何处。  
“别停。”他压低了声音，完全清楚自己的底线在哪里。  
Harry发烫的阴茎已经抵了他的入口。  
“操我。”他用命令的口吻说道，俨然一副主导者的模样。

一片热烈的掌声中，Eggsy完成了致辞。他在人群中找到了妈妈和小妹妹。她将他紧紧抱在怀里，吻着他的脸颊。  
等他稍微能喘过气来，却发现自己母亲并没有看向他。  
“这位是？”Michelle疑惑地开口，Eggsy转过身，他的教授正站在一旁。毕业典礼上Eggsy就注意到Harry了，他穿的比往日更为讲究，还换了一副昂贵的玳瑁眼镜。  
“Harry Hart，”Harry礼貌地伸出手，“您有个优秀的儿子。”

 

END


End file.
